pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hoenn Renace/Episodio 29
Episodio 29: Acapella con los Pokemon En el Pueblo Verdegal Archivo:Arceus OCPA.png: -Se come a Lady gaga- Archivo:Bad Romance Orbit.gif: Jamas me podran destruir Archivo:Pokeball.png: -Captura a Arceus- Opening Archivo:Germán2.png: llegamos Archivo:Germán2.png: wiiii Archivo:White_NB.png: xD * en el Concurso Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: Buenos dias a todos Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: Esta vez tendremos un concurso diferente x3 Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: Porque no habra estrellas invitadas Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: Las estrellas seran ustedes Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: Y el premio de hoy sera.. Disco Naranja Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: El disco naranja Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: Saludemos a los jueces Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: Roy y Elm Archivo:Roy_sprite.png: Buenas Tardes Archivo:Profesor elm.jpg: Hola a Todos Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: Comensemos * Tras Bambalinas x3 Archivo:Marcela_new_sprite.png: Espero ganar esto Archivo:White_NB.png: Yo igual x3 * Afuera.. Archivo:Bad Romance Orbit.gif: Buajajja volvi por ustedes Archivo:Zatho1.png: Denuevo ewe Archivo:Bad Romance Orbit.gif: Si Archivo:Bad Romance Orbit.gif: Y nunca me derrotaran Archivo:Arceus OCPA.png: -Abre agujero negro- Archivo:Bad Romance Orbit.gif: Arceus que haces aquí! Archivo:Arceus OCPA.png: Vine a Acabar contigo personalmente Archivo:Arceus OCPA.png: Para que ya no salgas en Hoenn Renace Archivo:Arceus OCPA.png: Y dejes a German que se Lastime Fisica y Emocionalmente Archivo:Bad Romance Orbit.gif: Nunca me ire Archivo:Arceus OCPA.png: Entra Archivo:Bad Romance Orbit.gif: -Usa aliento Toxico- Aliento Toxico: -Tan horrible que cierra el agujero negro- Archivo:Arceus OCPA.png: Eso es imposible Archivo:Arceus OCPA.png: Ni modo.. Archivo:Arceus OCPA.png: Casos extremos medidas extremas.. Archivo:Arceus OCPA.png: -Se come a Lady gaga- Archivo:Bad Romance Orbit.gif: aaaaaaaa Archivo:Zatho1.png: e_O Archivo:Germán2.png: e_O Archivo:Avril Sprite.png: e_O Archivo:Kei3.png: e_O * Desde su estomago Archivo:Bad Romance Orbit.gif: Sigo viva tonto arceus Archivo:Bad Romance Orbit.gif: Jamas me podran destruir Archivo:Bad Romance Orbit.gif: Jamaaaaaas * Desde afuera Archivo:Arceus OCPA.png: Hise lo que pude Archivo:Arceus OCPA.png: Lo siento =S Archivo:Germán2.png: Lady gaga Resiste! Archivo:Avril Sprite.png: Ok Lady gaga ya me colmaste la paciencia Archivo:Avril Sprite.png: -Lanza pokeball- Archivo:Pokeball.png: -Captura a Arceus- Archivo:Zatho1.png: *O* Archivo:Zatho1.png: Capturaste a Arceus Archivo:Zatho1.png: Me lo das.. Archivo:Avril Sprite.png: No! Archivo:Avril Sprite.png: -Pisa la Pokeball- Archivo:Pokeball.png: -Se destruye- Archivo:Zatho1.png: e_O Archivo:Avril Sprite.png: Listo Archivo:Avril Sprite.png: Por fin se acabo Lady Gaga Archivo:Avril Sprite.png: Cualquier cosa Archivo:Avril Sprite.png: Fue german Archivo:Germán2.png: ewe Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: Ok el siguiente turno sera para Samantha Descansa tus ojos porque esta historia continuara Archivo:Samantha.png: Ok Vamos Pichu Archivo:Pichu OCPA.png: Chuppiiiii Archivo:Profesor elm.jpg: Que adorables.. Archivo:Samantha.png: Cantaremos Skater Boy Archivo:Pichu OCPA.png: Pichu Archivo:Samantha.png: He was a boy, she was a girl Archivo:Samantha.png: Can i make it anymore obvious? Archivo:Samantha.png: He was a punk,she did ballet Archivo:Pichu OCPA.png: Chupi * Escenas rapidas Archivo:Wynaut OCPA.png: Wynaut Archivo:Growlithe OCPA.png: grooowlitheeeeeeeeee Archivo:Bellossom OCPA.png: -Paso hawai- xD Archivo:Metapod_OCPA.png: Me-Me-Me-Me-Metapod Me-Me-Metapod Archivo:Azurill OCPA.png: Azu zu zuzu rirririrll Archivo:Germán2.png: -Le cae reflector en la Cabeza- Archivo:Germán2.png: ewe * terminan escenas rapidas Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: Ok ahora veamos en la Pantalla ¿Qué paso? -Todos miran a la Pantalla- Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: Y los 4 que pasan son Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: Giovanna Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: Kimi Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: Samantha Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: y German Archivo:Germán2.png: WTF Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: A no decia Alan x3 Archivo:Germán2.png: ewe Todos: XDDDDD (?) Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: Sigamos Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: Los encuentro seran asi. Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: Kimi Vs Giovanna Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: Alan Vs Samantha Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: Que comienzen!!! Archivo:White_NB.png: OMG kimi =S Archivo:Marcela_new_sprite.png: Esto algun dia iba a pasar.. * Kimi Vs Giovanna Archivo:White_NB.png: Azurril anda Archivo:Marcela_new_sprite.png: Buneary al campo Archivo:Buneary_DP.png: buun Archivo:Azurill OCPA.png: Azuuu Archivo:Buneary_DP.png: -Rayo hielo- Archivo:Azurill OCPA.png: -Eskiva, Choro de agua- Archivo:Buneary_DP.png: -Eskiva, Placaje- Archivo:Azurill OCPA.png: -Casi impacta pero logra eskivar- Archivo:Azurill OCPA.png: -Chorro de agua- Archivo:White_NB.png: Tu puedes azurril Archivo:Buneary_DP.png: -Eskiva, Placaje- Archivo:Marcela_new_sprite.png: Vamos Buneary Archivo:Azurill OCPA.png: =SSS Archivo:Azurill OCPA.png: -Placaje- Archivo:Buneary_DP.png: -Placaje- Archivo:Azurill OCPA.png: -Acua Aro- Archivo:White_NB.png: =O Archivo:Buneary_DP.png: =O Archivo:Azurill OCPA.png: -hidrobomba contra Buneary- Archivo:Marcela_new_sprite.png: Noooo Archivo:Buneary_DP.png: @o@ Archivo:Marcela_new_sprite.png: Buen trabajo buneary Archivo:White_NB.png: Si azurrril!!!!!! * Alan Vs Samantha Archivo:Samantha.png: Terminalo con Rayo Archivo:Pichu OCPA.png: -Rayo a Maxima Potencia- Archivo:Growlithe OCPA.png: @o@ * Giovanna Vs Samantha Archivo:Zatho1.png: Suerte Archivo:White_NB.png: llego la hora Archivo:Samantha.png: Adelante Archivo:Azurill OCPA.png: azurril Archivo:Pichu OCPA.png: Chupi! Archivo:Azurill OCPA.png: >=( Archivo:Pichu OCPA.png:-Impactrueno- Archivo:Azurill OCPA.png: -Eskiva Acua aro- Archivo:Pichu OCPA.png: -Placaje electrico- Archivo:Azurill OCPA.png: -Acua aro- Archivo:Pichu OCPA.png: -Rayo contra Acua aro- Archivo:Azurill OCPA.png: -Rodeado de Electricidad- Archivo:Pichu OCPA.png: >=D Archivo:Azurill OCPA.png: =O Archivo:Pichu OCPA.png: -Placaje electrico- Archivo:Azurill OCPA.png: -Hidrobomba- Archivo:Pichu OCPA.png: =S Archivo:Samantha.png: Te sera imposible ganar hay una gran ventaja Archivo:White_NB.png: No te apresures mucho >=D Archivo:Azurill OCPA.png: -Coje la corriente y la Manda contra el suelo- Suelo: -Salen disparadas las rocas y una le cae a german- Archivo:Germán2.png: ewe Archivo:Pichu OCPA.png:-Impacto directo de rocas- Archivo:Pichu OCPA.png: =S Archivo:Azurill OCPA.png: -Placaje- Archivo:Pichu OCPA.png: -No puede eskivarlo y sale volando- Archivo:Pichu OCPA.png: @o@ Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: La ganadora es Giovanna Archivo:White_NB.png: Bien! Archivo:White_NB.png: wojooooo Archivo:White_NB.png: O si baby x3 Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: Toma Disco Naranja Archivo:White_NB.png: wiiiii Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: Eso fue todo por hoy Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: Veanos la proxima vez adios * Afuera del Concurso Archivo:Samantha.png: hola me llamo samantha Archivo:Samantha.png: fue un gusto enfrentarte x3 Archivo:White_NB.png: El placer fue mio x3 Archivo:Samantha.png: antes estaba participando Archivo:Samantha.png: x33 Archivo:Marcela_new_sprite.png: Me da gusto (?) Archivo:Samantha.png: Adios Archivo:Avril Sprite.png: Que chica tan extraña Archivo:Zatho1.png: Miren una Cueva Archivo:Kei3.png: Según el Pokenav Archivo:Kei3.png: esa cueva es peligrosa x3 Archivo:Kei3.png: Vamos? Todos: Ok x3 Continuara Categoría:Hoenn Renace